


槲寄生下

by LMI94



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: 2017圣诞夜, Christmas Eve, Fluffy, M/M, very short, very sweet, 大概已经是我定型的CP观的缩影, 就这样度过今后的漫漫岁月吧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMI94/pseuds/LMI94
Summary: 救护车和漂移的圣诞节。





	槲寄生下

“救护车，节日快乐。”  
面前的白色剑士眼含笑意，医官的气味传感器捕捉到高纯分子从他身上弥散，不过，不多——是那个恰好能带出漂移两分洒落气质的度。  
“我不知道今天过节。”  
“不，是地球节日，你知道的……明天是圣诞节。”  
是啊，救护车知道圣诞节。他在地球上时见过人类庆祝这个节日。有一两个平安夜他曾恰好停靠在路旁，音乐缭绕，辉煌的灯火将积雪和他一同镀上金色。小孩子们嬉笑着跑过他身边，用手指在他的车窗上写圣诞快乐。  
拥有和平的星球，真是美好啊。

 

“所以，来和我庆祝一下？”  
“你是不是还带了更多的高——”话音未落，救护车就看到漂移拿出一个瓶子。  
“又被你猜到了。”漂移愉快的语调里完全没有失望，他自顾自地去救护车的橱里取了两个杯子，斟酒的动作流畅优雅。  
救护车注视着金色的液面逐渐上升，“告诉我你是不是对任何种族的宗教庆典都这么感兴趣。”  
漂移端起杯转过身，故作不满地提高了一点音调。“老救你不要这么扫兴嘛——就今天，好么？”他将一杯高纯递给医官，“况且这个节日，并不是只和宗教有关的。”  
“谢了，但我没准备回礼给你。”救护车接过酒杯。  
“这有什么关系。”  
两个人碰杯，各自浅饮了一口。入口轻柔回味醇厚，救护车品出这高纯确是自己喜欢的类型。  
“的确不错，谢谢你的用心。”他拿起酒瓶，仔细端详上面的标签。  
剑士笑得十二分得意，“当然，我可是有备而来的！拿着吧。”  
救护车也不禁莞尔。他想了想，承诺道，“行吧，下次我给你补个回礼。”他自认不擅长在挑礼物方面做文章，何况漂移确实什么也不缺，但是这份心意令他感到不能辜负。至于具体送什么，还得这几天认真考虑一下。  
“噗，”漂移摇了摇头，“就不用下次了，不用那么复杂……”他上前两步，从子空间掏出了一小束青翠的枝条。  
“这是……碳基植物？”救护车仔细打量着柔软枝叶间青白的小圆果，“你现在收集这种东西吗？”  
漂移忍不住笑起来，笑完之后还是耐心解释，“这是槲寄生。地球的。”  
“所以？”  
在救护车略带不解的目光中，漂移举起那枝槲寄生，将它悬在二人头顶上方。  
“在地球，如果两个人圣诞节时站在同一枝槲寄生下，他们是必须接吻的。”  
“……为什么？”  
“因为一个很久之前的碳基神话……不过管他呢，你又不喜欢神话，”剑士的光镜中闪动着一点希冀的光，“而我只是想要你的一个吻而已。”  
反应过来的救护车最终还是笑了，边笑边摇头叹息。“拿你没有办法……我是说，漂移，”他认真地望着眼前人，漂移的手还执拗地高举着那枝植物，“只是亲吻而已……没有必要这么大费周折。”  
“……但是对我来说很重要。你也很重要……所以值得。”  
“有这么重要吗？”  
“有。”  
漂移扣住救护车的手指，轻轻探上前去。


End file.
